bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Questions Rules
Clearly I did not make enough little points or rules, or stress things enough, so these would be easy for me to write. So, I'm setting some ground rules right now. I'm not being mean, I'm just trying to make these questions blogs better. 1. You can ONLY ask questions to the following: JACK, SALLY, OOGIE, ZIM, GIR, DIB, or ANDIE. I'll repeat it again: JACK, SALLY, OOGIE, ZIM, GIR, DIB, or ANDIE. I'll repeat it again: JACK, SALLY, OOGIE, ZIM, GIR, DIB, or ANDIE. Once more, JACK, SALLY, OOGIE, ZIM, GIR, DIB, or ANDIE. If I get questions for anyone not listed, I will stop these blogs, state the name of and give a link to the talkpage of the person who ruined the fun for everyone, and state their offense. There's no joke here, I will do that. (Now, let's say XionXIV asks LotsoBearLover a question in the comments of my blogs, that won't stop the questions, for it's for LBL, not me. I won't stop the questions if users are asking each other questions. Now, lets say you leave a question for Lock, Shock, and Barrel, that WILL get the questions stopped, and you will be publically humiliated for ruining the fun for everyone) (You're probably wondering why Gaz and LS&B aren't in this. Gaz was left out because I decided she would be too boring. LS&B, on the other hand, I decided Oogie and Zim were annoying enough, and we didn't need LS&B to add to the chaos. And you can't request anyone to be on here. Sorry) 2. Guys, please, 3 or more questions, PLEASE! (This does not apply if you ask one question that is directed to everyone) Please, make the questions interesting, espically the ones directed to Sally! I'm on the verge of removing Sally because she's just too boring. IF YOU WANT SALLY TO STAY, ASK HER SOME WEIRD QUESTIONS! In case you didn't notice, I'm trying to get Oogie and Jack to fight as much as possible, and I want some of the questions you guys ask to make them duke it out over Sally. Seriously. But for that to happen, you have to ask Sally some weird questions! GOD! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ASK HER WHAT THE CUP SIZE ON HER BRA IS, JUST ASK HER SOMETHING WEIRD! I can already think of a fight that would break out over the cup size question! And ask Zim something, please, I feel like no one asks him anything. And GIR and Dib, and Andie (I'm talking about myself in 3rd person. >.<) never get asked anything either. That's not the point though, the point is: 3 or more interesting questions. I'm begging you. 3. Be forewarned, I will use ANYTHING for these blogs, so if you don't want me using it, don't put it in the blogs wiki. If you don't want Oogie or Zim making fun of you for something, don't put it in the blogs wiki at all! I tend to roam the blogs for ideas. Thank you for putting up with this rant. Category:Blog posts